The invention relates to the packaging of perfumed granular detergent compositions, especially those of the type useful in laundry applications. The packaged perfumed detergent composition of this invention have superior perfume odor characteristics, especially at the initial opening of the package, and better pouring/dispensing chacteristics.
Packaging for detergent compositions is typically a compromise between protection and the need to limit the expense of the package. The typical package for a granular detergent composition is made from fiberboard which is cut into a single blank and then folded and glued to form the package. Where additional protection is needed it is usually provided by means of a thin layer of an impermeable material which provides a barrier while the major structural strength is provided by the fiberboard.